


What's past is prologue

by TaleWeaver



Series: No Dungeons Just Dragons [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, references to several similar themed anime, remember that Arya is Benjen's daughter in this series, surreal eroticism, thought not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: written for @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles sugar and spice event day 7: free choiceAfter a joyful but frustrating evening at Winterfell, Jon has a dream that seems to place him and Sansa in the past and a most compromising position.





	What's past is prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I made the word count this time! Go me!

Jon closed the door of his guest room with a deep sigh. As an acknowledged and included member of the Royal family, no matter that he bore the name Snow, Jon had been given a guest room in the Great Keep. He was only a minute’s walk from Sansa’s room, but did not dare risk visiting her in the night.

Remembering the broad hints the girl with the low-cut green dress had dropped, Jon bolted the door and considered moving the wooden clothes-press in front of it. He wanted no uninvited guests in his room or bed, especially anyone who blatantly wanted to join the Royal family by any means necessary

The first days of Winterfell’s Blue Moon Festival had been greatly successful for all the Snowblood Party – Sansa had been able to spend time with her parents, siblings, and an ever-increasing horde of nieces and nephews. Arya had spent just enough time with her uncle, aunt and cousins to satisfy her family obligations and the rest of the time at the Wintertown markets, practicing her lurking and spying skills.

But tonight had been the Great Feast and Sansa had been needed to play Lady Daughter of Great House Stark to the hilt. Jon had spent the entire evening having to watch his beloved dance with man after man who wasn't him, looking more beautiful than a star and equally out of reach. Unable to dance with her himself, unable to even look at her for long – not without risking the discovery of the passionate love Jon and Sansa had so recently discovered and consummated. Jon had almost resorted to drinking heavily, but didn’t trust himself not to gaze at Sansa like a lovesick fool – which he was – or keep his hands off Sansa’s delectable body in that condition. Grenn and Pyp had done their best to keep him distracted, bless them. 

All in all, it had been an exhausting evening, and though it was not yet midnight, Jon shed his best clothes and crawled into bed nude. Hoping to be able to be with Sansa in his dreams, if he could not have her in his arms, Jon deliberately brought to mind some of his most vivid memories of his and Sansa’s mating as he fell asleep.

_He sat on the Iron Throne, dressed in leather clothing made from dragon-skin, in a style made centuries ago. He wore no crown, and no dragon skulls decorated the bare throne room._

_Sansa strode towards him, wearing wolfskins as the ancient Kings of Winter did. Her weirwood-leaf hair flowed to her hips, and her head bore a crown made of steel, with two wolf-heads meeting at her brow._

_Their gazes locked together, and never parted._

_His hands tightened on the hand-rests of the Throne, watching Sansa slowly peel the wolfskins from her body as she climbed the steps, discarding them to the floor. His hands were cut by sharp edges, but he ignored the blood that trickled onto the throne._

_When she stood before him, Sansa wore nothing but the crown. She reached down and opened his riding leathers, baring a chest marked by scars and freeing his iron-hard cock. With the authority of a Queen Regnant, Sansa straddled his lap, her hands on his shoulders, and her knees on the seat of the Iron Throne. Its edges did not cut her._

_For an endless moment, the world was still. The only movement was from his cock, twitching and straining with eagerness for it’s rightful place. Then Sansa sank down, slowly impaling herself on his rigid member. _

_When she was sitting on his thighs, sheathed as deeply within her as possible, they simultaneously sighed in relief. Jon placed a hand on each hip, smearing his blood down and across the pale curves as he fondled her arse. Sansa swivelled her hips, moving his cock inside her, and leaned forward until her chest met his. As she ground and rocked on him, never rising, never letting even an inch of his cock escape the grasp of her cunt, her breasts rubbed against his chest, sometimes against the dragon-leather and sometimes his bare skin. When her hard nipple rasped against one of the savage scars on his chest, she let out a guttural moan, and her cunt tightened around his cock in an iron grip as she peaked._

_Jon’s hands tightened on her arse in a bruising grip, and he gave a dragon’s roar as his seed blasted from his cock, erupting again and again until his balls were empty and her womb was full._

_It was only then, both panting like beasts on the hunt, that they kissed._

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's dream was actually a cut scene from #4 Idyll, where Jon was talking about his past erotic dreams of Sansa, and this one took on a mind of it's own before being cut for length.  
I wasn't sure entirely what it's about - which is typical for dreams, isn't it? - but I think Jon's dreaming of a blend of past, present, and alternate canon (note that Sansa has the QitN crown, and Jon his resurrection scars); one where Daenerys was the Conqueror of Westeros with Viserys and Jon as her brother-husbands; Dany and Viserys were killed off early (possibly by each other) leaving Jon on the Iron Throne. He's seeing Sansa as a gender-flipped Torrhen Stark, where 'the King who knelt' does so in quite a different way.  
Actually, that sounds like it could be a good story if I can stand writing Kween Tyrant and Prince Abuse long enough... anyone else?  
Also, I really want to write more in this 'verse, once I finish #6 - does anyone have any ideas for one-shots, or questions they'd like me to answer in fic?


End file.
